Valentine's Days
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Recueil sur le thème de la St Valentin avec plein de couples différents : 4)Une Saint-Valentin normale... Mira/...
1. La condition (Nalu or Nali ?)

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Je me décide à poster un petit recueil avec comme thème la St Valentin. Je pense faire diverses couples et variés pour me défouler et retrouver un peu d'inspiration !

C'est court ou long ça dépendra de mon imagination. Je commence avec "petit truc"

J'en profite aussi pour dire que c'est ma participation au concours de la St Valentin sur Fairies Fans (CF. Monprofil).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>1. <span>La Condition.<span>

Mira avait posé une condition. Si les garçons n'offraient rien aux filles à la Saint Valentin, Natsu et les autres seraient de corvée durant un mois et d'après la barmaid, cela voudrait dire qu'il prendrait le « train » tous les jours pour aller chercher le ravitaillement d'alcool ou autre marchandise pour le bar de la guilde.

La connaissant, l'ex « Démone » en était bien capable et rien que d'y penser, Natsu en était déjà _malade_ ! Il avait donc pensé pour la première fois de sa vie à « La Saint Valentin », stupide fête pour les amoureux. Natsu Dragneel n'était pas amoureux vu qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était mais Mirajane lui a expliqué que le jeune homme pouvait offrir un cadeau à une fille qu'il « aimait bien » qui pour lui était une amie précieuse. Facile ! Il avait toute suite pensé à Lucy… Mais lorsqu'il aperçut par la suite Lisanna entrain de rire avec Cana, le doute s'était installé dans un recoin de sa tête. S'il offrait un cadeau à l'une, l'autre serait sans doute déçue et vice-versa. Pouvait-il donc offrir un cadeau aux deux ?

Le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de poser la question à Erza (Mira s'étant mystérieusement absentée à ce moment-là.) et avait été servi d'un regard –d'abord _étonné_ (Natsu Dragneel veut offrir un cadeau à une fille pour la Saint Valentin ? Y'a un problème quelque part là, non ?), puis _admiratif_ – parce qu'elle aimerait bien qu'une certaine personne y pense également (Après Natsu, tout était possible !) puis _furieux_ – parce qu'on n'offre certainement pas à deux filles en même temps ! Qu'elle avait dit avec sa fibre maternelle made in Titania. Bref, le cracheur de Feu n'était pas plus avancé que ça, au final…

Biska avait remarqué l'air désespéré du fils d'Igneel – ce qui n'arrive jamais, disons-le - et lui avait donné un simple petit conseil, suite à sa supplication de l'aider : « Laisse parler ton cœur. »

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait suggéré – se rappelant par la suite que Natsu… Etait Natsu et que par conséquent, il était « encore» plus perdu. La jeune maman essaya alors de reformuler de la manière que même un enfant pouvait le comprendre mais c'est là que Cana décida d'entrer en scène, avec toute cette subtilité qui la caractérisait tant : « Puisque tu les aimes toutes les deux, pourquoi ne pas la jouer à pile ou face ? »…. Du Cana Alberona tout craché qui épata toute suite le jeune homme (En même temps, il en faut pas beaucoup…).

C'est ainsi que Natsu sut qui serait sa Valentine…

Elle ouvrit le petit paquet mal empaqueté et découvrit avec surprise une chainette en argent avec un petit dragon au bout (qui crachait du feu, en plus !).

« Sugoi Natsu ! » S'extasia la voix sucrée de sa Valentine. « C'est vraiment très beau ! »

« Vraiment ? » Répondit spontanément le jeune homme à la tignasse rosée. « C'est Happy qui m'a aidé à choisir. »

Il sentait le regard perçant dans son dos d'une certaine fille de Satan – qui en fait, se réjouissait du travail qu'elle avait réalisé sur son sujet de recherche du moment : Natsu Dragneel ou « le garçon qui ne pourrait trouver l'amour avec seulement dix ans d'âge mental. Le dur labeur avait porté ses fruits, on dirait !»

Sa Valentine se jeta dans ses bras et Natsu faillit partir à la renverse, troublé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Un baiser serait le bienvenue aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais « chaque chose en son temps ». Ce serait surement le prochain défi d'une certaine barmaid.

Toutefois, le Dragon Slayer de Feu remarqua la petite œillade de sa meilleure amie mais aussi son petite sourire espiègle. Il semble que Lucy ne lui en veuille pas, au contraire. Et _ça_, ça n'avait absolument pas de prix pour lui.

* * *

><p>Perso, j'ai moi-même choisi au pif ! Hihi.<p>

J'ai une autre version en tête, je la posterais bientôt !

Laissez des commentaires, même mauvais ! Il en faut pour motiver !

A bientôt !


	2. La condition - deuxième version (Natsu

Hello les gens ! Voici la deuxième version du premier OS !

Au début rien ne change, en fait c'est la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mira avait posé une condition. Si les garçons n'offraient rien aux filles à la Saint Valentin, Natsu et les autres seraient de corvée durant un mois et d'après la barmaid, cela voudrait dire qu'il prendrait le « train » tous les jours pour aller chercher le ravitaillement d'alcool ou autre marchandise pour le bar de la guilde.<p>

La connaissant, l'ex « Démone » en était bien capable et rien que d'y penser, Natsu en était déjà _malade_ ! Il avait donc pensé pour la première fois de sa vie à « La Saint Valentin », stupide fête pour les amoureux. Natsu Dragneel n'était pas amoureux vu qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était mais Mirajane lui a expliqué que le jeune homme pouvait offrir un cadeau à une fille qu'il « aimait bien » qui pour lui était une amie précieuse. Facile ! Il avait toute suite pensé à Lucy… Mais lorsqu'il aperçut par la suite Lisanna entrain de rire avec Cana, le doute s'était installé dans un recoin de sa tête. S'il offrait un cadeau à l'une, l'autre serait sans doute déçue et vice-versa. Pouvait-il donc offrir un cadeau aux deux ?

Le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de poser la question à Erza (Mira s'étant mystérieusement absentée à ce moment-là.) et avait été servi d'un regard –d'abord _étonné_ (Natsu Dragneel veut offrir un cadeau à une fille pour la Saint Valentin ? Y'a un problème quelque part là, non ?), puis _admiratif_ – parce qu'elle aimerait bien qu'une certaine personne y pense également (Après Natsu, tout était possible !) puis _furieux_ – parce qu'on n'offre certainement pas à deux filles en même temps ! Qu'elle avait dit avec sa fibre maternelle made in Titania. Bref, le cracheur de Feu n'était pas plus avancé que ça, au final…

Biska avait remarqué l'air désespéré du fils d'Igneel – ce qui n'arrive jamais, disons-le - et lui avait donné un simple petit conseil, suite à sa supplication de l'aider : « Laisse parler ton cœur. »

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait suggéré – se rappelant par la suite que Natsu… Etait Natsu et que par conséquent, il était « encore» plus perdu. La jeune maman essaya alors de reformuler de la manière que même un enfant pouvait le comprendre mais c'est là que Cana décida d'entrer en scène, avec toute cette subtilité qui la caractérisait tant : « Puisque tu les aimes toutes les deux, pourquoi ne pas la jouer à pile ou face ? »…. Du Cana Alberona tout craché qui épata toute suite le jeune homme (En même temps, il en faut pas beaucoup…).

C'est ainsi que Natsu sut qui serait sa Valentine…

* * *

><p>Qui l'eut cru ? Natsu avait réussi le pari de Dame Mirajane et allait à la rencontre de sa Valentine, bouquet de fleur et paquet en main.<p>

Mais même après un « Pile ou Face » véridique, on ne peut pas aller contre l'amour. Le Dragon Slayer découvrit cela à ses dépens et surtout pour la « première fois de sa jeune vie ». En effet, les cadeaux lui échappèrent des mains à cet instant fatal : Sa Valentine – non, _SES_ Valentine étaient en train de recevoir un cadeau devant ses yeux et ce n'était pas ça qui le surprit (avec cette touche de contrariété qui se loge dans votre estomac !) mais plutôt le Valentin qui faisait son boulot en ce moment même.

Une main vint tapoter son épaule avec compassion. Il s'agissait de Cana – qui bouteille de saké au coin du bec observait la scène avec intérêt. Bon sang ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?

_Avec son sourire timide et ses joues rougies, Lisanna offrait un cadeau à… Lucy – qui ne semblait pas s'y attendre et répondit à son attention avec la même timidité. _

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Natsu avait perdu non seulement son droit de liberté pendant un mois mais aussi, les sentiments « masculins » qu'il éprouvait pour les deux filles et il ne savait pas trop _pourquoi_. Une fille pouvait-elle offrir un cadeau de Saint Valentin à une autre fille… ? Ne devrait-on pas dire Saint Valentine, à ce moment-là… ?

Mais attendez… Si c'était le cas, la condition de Mirajane ne devrait pas s'appliquer seulement aux hommes de cette guilde ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait oublié son but premier et ne fit pas attention à Cana qui avait ramassé ses cadeaux pour mettre son nez dans les fleurs parfumés que le mage de Feu avait spécialement ramassé. (Après tout ! Il n'en avait plus besoin, non ?)

Il était remonté à bloc ! Et prêt à faire « convaincre » l'ainée des Strauss à annuler sa condition. Il allait lui montrait de quel bois, il se chauffe ! Non mais oh !

* * *

><p>Eh oui, j'ai écrit du yuri (enfin, vraiment tout minuscule en fait!) je dois être malade, moi qui ne suis pas fan de ni de ça, ni de yaoi ! (Qui sait peut-être que j'en ferais pour la Suite).<p>

C'était ma première chute au départ mais ça faisait pas très sympa pour Natsu ! :p (J'ai fait un sacré jeu de mots à la fin aussi...Omg, je suis fatiguée !)

Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté. Merci Jya, Ae et Blue qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot. Comme l'a demandé Blue, vous pouvez suggéré des couples !

Laissez-moi vos réactions pour cette deuxième version.

BIZ !


	3. Bourrés - Bacchana

**Hello ! Bonne Saint Valentin à tous les amoureux qui liront mon OS !**

**Ceci est un petit Bacchana comme l'a demandé Jya. J'ai commencé par cette proposition parce que j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration, Merci Jya !**

**Par contre, c'est du GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Eh oui, c'est l'histoire de deux alcoolos...**

**Merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>2. Bourrés.<span>

Ils étaient complétement bourrés. Plus rien ne pourraient les atteindre. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde, complètement avachis sur la table du bar de Blue Pegasus. Bacchus riait sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux bruns étaient « vides » mais bien imbibés d'alcool et un filet de bave s'échappa de ses lèvres pour rejoindre la surface de la table.

Cana – qui se servait un nouveau verre de saké – s'arrêta sur cette image parfaitement « indigne » d'un homme, un vrai. Et dire que ce mec était plutôt « sexy » en temps normal. _Enfin, je crois_, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. _Après tout, j'ai trop bu_. Comme d'habitude, dirons-nous.

« Hey Canalberona ! » Se réveilla finalement l'alcoolique notoire des Cerberus.

« C'est… _Cana tout court_, espèceuh d'homme dégénéré ! » S'écria fortement l'autre alcoolique notoire, celle de Fairy Tail.

« Cana-tout-court… Quel nom débile ! Qui a bien put te donner un nom aussi… Pourri, hein ? »

« Parce-que… Bacchusse…C'est mieux, tu crois clebs de mes deux… ? »

« J'l'ai déjà dit… Un mec m'a piqué mon nom. Pour pas finir'en taule, j'pris cui-là ! »

« Ouais, ben c'est un nom de merde, tu m'entends ? _DE MER-DEUH_ ! »

« Yosh… J't'entends même troop… T'as une voix de _pucelle_ ! »

« On dit _crécelle_ abruti ! Bon sang de bonchoir… Comment j'ai pu perdre contre un putain d'blaireau comme lui-làààààààààà… »

« T'veux ta revanche la puchelle ? »

« Quand tu veux l'Baka Wildien… »

C'est ainsi que les deux compères entamèrent une nouvelle compétition, alors qu'ils étaient déjà bourrés à ne plus rien y voir. En tout cas, ils mettaient de l'ambiance et attiraient l'attention sur eux. Ce qui avait – il faut le dire – fait fuir les trois quarts des clients du restaurant de Maitre Bob. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour faire de cet endroit un lieu de romantisme et de séduction pour le soir de la Saint Valentin ! Bon Dieu, qui avait bien pu les envoyer ici ?!

_« Atchoum ! » - « A tes amours, Mirajane. » - « Merci Fried ! »._

_***BONUS _

Après que Master Bob ait réussi à les mettre dehors, le « couple » d'alcoolos essaya tant bien que mal de marcher droit, bras dessus bras dessous dans une direction qui même pour eux était…Inconnue.

« Oï… J'viens dmerapplerd'untruc…. »

« Tu peux la refaire en français, steuplait ? »

« Bonne fête, Valentine. »

« Nan…Ni ? »

« C'est la Saint Valentin, bananeuh ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaah…. C'est pour cha… »

« Huummmm ? »

« Que j'étais v'nue à la base à Blue Pegasusse… J'avais rendez-vous avec… »

« Moi ! »

« Meuh non, je m'en s'rais rappeler quand même… »

« Et porquoi ça, m'dame ?! »

« Parce qu'une ptite descente comme la tienne, on s'en rappelleuh ! »

« J'ai encore gagné, jte signale au cazoù… D'ailleurs, les gagnants ont l'droit à une récompense, naaaaan ? »

« Mêm'pô vrai ! Et enlèv'ta main dégueu de mon soutien-gorge, espèce de Baka'su ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Bacchus, se dit littéralement "Bakkasu" en japonais, du coup j'ai joué avec son nom... Merci à l'humour qui parcourt mon cerveau tordu.<strong>

**Bon ça vous a plu malgré le "grand n'importe quoi" ? Moi je me suis marrée en tout cas !**

**Pour les couples, il y en a certain que je ne ferais pas, comme le Lali ou le GreyLu... Ou peut-être si j'ai un élan de génie.**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle St Valentin !**


	4. Une Saint-Valentin Normale pour Mira

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Un petit truc pour la saint-valentin. Bonne journée !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une Saint-Valentin normale... Pour Mira.<strong>

Mirajane était en colère.

Elle avait attendu toute la journée, finissant par dépérir un peu plus à chaque minute – voire heure – qu'il passait.

_Je vais le tuer... Non ! Je vais prendre mon temps moi aussi ! _

Elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs derrière les oreilles et déposa son tablier derrière le comptoir. Elle avait fini son service et toujours pas de petit-ami à l'horizon !

Elle soupira, les sourcils froncés. _Pourquoi c'est mon petit-ami déjà ?!_

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les vestiaires, prit son sac à main et son manteau. Son regard bleu se braqua sur la robe rose qui pendait dans son casier, grogna un bon coup et referma la porte avec violence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mira ?

Erza était entrain de se changer. Elle enfilait une jolie robe bleu foncé et moulante, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa chevelure rousse flambante et faisant ressortir sa poitrine voluptueuse. Mira essaya de ne pas montrer sa jalousie mais avec la fatigue et la colère qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle finit par abandonner.

- Oh tout va bien ! J'ai attendu cette soirée toute la semaine et je me rend compte que mon copain est le mec le plus lourd de la galaxie !

Sa collègue afficha une moue désolée alors qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

- Tu sais, c'est juste une soirée comme une autre. Que ce soit la Saint-Valentin ou non, tant que tu es heureuse avec ton petit-ami, c'est tout ce qui compte…

- Pitié Erza, grogna son amie en levant ses yeux cyan au ciel. Ne le défends pas ! Toutes les filles attendent la Saint Valentin avec impatience parce que justement c'est censé être romantique au possible ! Toi-même, tu m'as l'air déjà comblé par ta soirée qui n'a même pas encore commencé avec Gerard… !

- En fait… Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai rendez-vous… Avoua la jeune femme, les joues aussi écarlates que sa chevelure.

Les yeux de la blanche s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que ceux d'Erza la fuyaient.

- WHAT ? C'est fini avec Gégé ?! Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Bon sang, ça veut dire qu'il est libre ? Que je peux le troquer avec mon copain ? COOL ! Merci Erza… !

- Euh… Fit la rouquine, blasée. Tu en fais quoi de la règle : on ne sort pas avec l'ex de sa meilleure amie ?

- Oh ben si je fais ça, on ne sera plus amie de toute façon ! Avait répondu Mirajane avec un sourire narquois. Oh ça, je déconne Erza ! Avait-elle rajouté en voyant ma grimace mécontente de son amie. Bon qui est l'heureux élu alors ?

- Tu me promets de ne pas le répéter _toute suite_ après que j'ai quitté cette pièce ?

- Tu me prends pour qui exactement ?

Erza appuya son regard chocolat, sérieuse. Mira lui fit son plus beau sourire angélique…

- C'est Grey, lâcha t-elle finalement, un brin timide.

- Oh…

La rousse dans sa magnifique robe bleu fronça des sourcils et sa meilleure amie évita de grimacer légèrement.

- Tu sais qu'il n'a pas totalement tourné la page, hein ? On en avait déjà parlé, Erza…

- Je sais, grommela l'autre. Mais lui comme moi, on a besoin de sortir et de se changer d'air…

- Et pour Gerard ?

- Il a choisi, répondit amèrement la rousse. Et j'ai fini de lui courir après.

- hum…

Erza finit de mettre ses escarpins et attrapa son manteau noir. Mirajane l'observa, elle avait ce regard impassiblement douloureux et la blanche soupira. _Pourquoi je me plains, moi déjà ? Le mien n'est pas amoureux d'une autre femme… Enfin, je crois ? _

La rousse lui souhaita une bonne soirée – quand même et sa meilleure amie la regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Grey était l'ami d'enfance d'Erza et elle avait choisi de s'engager sur une autre piste sinueuse. Après une séparation difficile, Grey était retombé – par hasard – sur son ex-fiancée et même s'il n'était pas près de lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonné, cette fille était revenue dans sa vie et Mira ne se trompait jamais là-dessus : Il l'aimait encore, cela se voyait dans ses yeux glaciaires.

Mais Erza avait raison sur un point. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et ce, même si c'était autour d'un dîner aux chandelles… _Que je n'aurais visiblement pas._

Mira quitta le restaurant où elle y travaillait comme serveuse les week-ends pour arrondir ses fins de mois et se dirigea vers sa voiture mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la jeune femme voyait une silhouette baraquée se former à la lumière d'un lampadaire. _Oh Seigneur… _Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra la pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… _Là _?! Le dernier mot, elle l'avait accompagné d'un coup de sac à main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui l'attendait sagement, appuyé sur le capot de sa Citroën bleu.

Il essaya de ne pas grimacer en crachant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- … Je viens te chercher ?

- Ça fait des heures que j'attends un signe de toi, Laxus ! S'indigna t-elle, furieuse. Tu ne peux pas faire comme tous les mecs normaux et me souhaitait – même par texto – _une joyeuse Saint-Valentin, _non ! T'es pas possible ! Je sais très bien que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le romantisme mais au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais penser à moi ! C'est trop demandé peut-être…. ?!

- Je suis venu te chercher, répéta t-il, indifférent à son humeur du tonnerre. C'est moi qui devrait te demander ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour arriver.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche en un « o » offusqué et lui redonna un coup de sac sur son épaule rigoureuse.

- Je te déteste, Dreyar !

Le jeune homme soupira, blasé et se redressa pour remettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il avait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle mais Mirajane n'était pas la moins du monde impressionnée… Elle ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs. Laxus était juste un gros nounours pour sa petite-amie.

- C'est pas nouveau, lâcha-t-il, ennuyé. T'as fini ? On peut y aller, maintenant ?

- Et… Commença t-elle, plus doucement mais toujours agacée. On va où au juste ?

- C'est la Saint-Valentin, non ? Je t'emmène dîner…

- Non.

Laxus tourna la tête vers Mira, ses yeux verts se plissèrent d'énervement et la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux bords de ses fines lèvres.

- Mira, je commence à perdre patience… Siffla le blond à la chevelure dressée vers le ciel.

- Mais je peux pas y aller comme ça !

Ses mains désignaient sa tenue : un jean et un blazer brun par dessus une chemise de soie couleur crème. Laxus s'attrapa l'arrêt du nez, retenant son envie de grogner comme un ours mal léché.

- Tu es très bien comme ça.

- _Bien ?_ Son mec roula des yeux, une fois de plus. Tu vois ! Si je ne vais pas chercher ma robe, tu me trouveras _bien_ toute la soirée et je n'aurais pas un seul compliment _bien_ de ta part...

Elle s'apprêta à faire marche arrière mais le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille, la bascula en avant et la porta sur son épaule. Tout ça avec le gémissement surpris de la blanche, qui continua par la suite par marteler ses poings contre son dos.

- Laxus ! Lâche-moi, espèce de gorille dégénéré !

- Si je te laisse partir, je vais attendre que la princesse se prépare pendant des heures et on a pas toute la nuit, Mira.

- Pas toute la nuit… ? Fit-elle, intriguée, voire horrifiée. Où est-ce que tu compte aller après, au juste ?

- J'aurais bien une réponse mais elle ne va pas te plaire.

- LAXUS ABRUTI ! S'indigna la jeune femme, la tête à l'envers. Tu es vraiment le pire des petits-amis présents sur cette planète ! Je souhaite que tu te réincarne en GORILLE dans ta prochaine vie !

- Et toi, si tu ne te réincarne pas en démon dans une autre vie, je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sur cette planète… A part m'emmerder, bien sûr.

- JE TE DETESTE !

- Moi non plus, chérie.

Mirajane, folle de rage, continuait à le marteler de ses poings jusqu'à la voiture de son copain qui lui souriait dans la pénombre.

_C'EST TROP DEMANDE D'AVOIR UNE SAINT-VALENTIN NORMAL AVEC UN MEC NORMAL ?!_

Peut-être dans une autre vie, Mira ?

* * *

><p>Bah si vous avez aimé, laissez moi votre avis ?<p>

A bientôt !


End file.
